I Object
by WingedArcher1
Summary: It's been six years since the end of the world as we knew it, but today is a special day for me and Fang. That is unless someone crashes the wedding.


**A/N- Iggy: It's about time you got around to these!**

**Me: I know, I know, but I'm working on it.**

**Iggy: And you only gave me one line in this one.**

**Me: Oh shut up.**

I Object

**Max POV**

"I know it doesn't matter that much to you Max, but I think you look beautiful in that dress." Nudge told me as I looked into my mirror. Why was I wearing the ever dreaded dress you may ask? Well today is the day of Fang and my wedding. Yeah society as we knew it has vanished, but we still wanted to make it official. The dress wasn't much either, just something my mom threw together.

"It means more coming from you Nudge, thank you." I said turning to face her. Everyone else was in the small room where the wedding would be. Everyone who mattered at least. Nudge left and then I heard a voice in my head. Yeah Angel still talks to me like this sometimes, but it's in her normal voice.

_How are you feeling Max?_

_A bit nervous, but I'll be fine. Is everyone ready?_

_Yeah, but I have no idea where Dylan is. Have you seen him today?_

_I think he said something about going to the surface today. _Living in an underwater mega base has it's fun moments, but it gets stuffy sometimes. _And I don't think he wanted to come anyway._

_I wouldn't know, his mind block was really good this morning. And just so you know, Fang is kinda nervous as well._

_Thanks Ang, I'll be there in a minute. _And with that I left my room and was met by my mother, who was partially responsible for all this.

"You ready dear? Even though it's not much, I bet you'll remember this day forever." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks mom." So my mom and I walked to the door of where the wedding was. Mom punched in the pass code and it opened. I saw that pretty much all of my friends were there. On one side of the altar was Gazzy, Iggy, and surprisingly Holden who we had found just swimming around in the sea one day. On the other side was Ella, Nudge, and Angel. And standing right smack dab in the middle was Fang who was looking as handsome as ever in his nicest set of clothes, which were still all black. Mom walked me up to the altar and sat down. And just to add to the uniqueness of this occasion, Total was the one who was going to marry us.

"You know, I would do better if I had a bigger crowd." He said jumping up to his pedestal. I just glared at him. "Okay, okay, small wedding it is. Ahem, we are gathered here today in this small, cramp, room," I glared again, "to unite these two Avian-Americans in some semblance of holy matrimony." Now even Fang was glaring at him. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Why would you ask that?" Fang asked him.

"Because my only experience is from TV. It's not like anyone's going to-" He really had to test fate didn't he? The metal door opened revealing Dylan who was shakily aiming a pistol at Fang.

"I tried to do it Max, I really did. But I can't deal with it anymore. I want you, no need you to be with me. So step down now and come with me and I won't shoot." A string of very colorful curse words came to mind but I reeled my mind back in before I spoke.

"What the hell is your problem?! There are hundreds of other girls in this base who want to be with you and can make you happy. Why not them?"

"Because they aren't you Max, and that was the wrong answer." Dylan said pulling the trigger a few times. Everyone but Nudge ducked so as not to get hit. But the thing was, the bullets never hit anything. They were just floating there in mid-air.

"I love my magnet powers." Nudge said with her hand extended. With her other hand she removed the gun from Dylan's hand.

"So do I, good going Nudge." I said.

"Don't think this is over yet, I'm still here and I, I, uuugh." Dylan stopped mid-sentence and fell over revealing my mother holding a taser in her hand.

"I don't remember what any of us ever saw in him." She said placing him in handcuffs.

"Thanks mom." I turned to Total, "Make this quick before something more stupid happens."

"Okay then if I have to. Max, do you take Fang to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Fang, do you do the same except for replacing husband for wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the non-existent power vested in me by this hidden underwater base, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Fang took a step towards me and kissed me very tenderly on the lips.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that Fang!" Iggy chimed in. so in response Fang dipped me down and kissed me more deeply. "That's better."

**A/N- Before anyone says it, yeah I know it's not my best work. I had to change the story a bit after I read **_**Nevermore**_**. Not to say it was bad, it was okay in my opinion. The ending was okay as well, but not as good as **_**Max**_**. And, on a side note, YES! Eggy is for sure canon now. So yeah, I think that's it. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


End file.
